Kish
World Stats Ruler: Prince Flavius Li Halan Cathedral: Zebulon's Cathedral (Orthodox) Agora: Li Halan/League Garrison: 9 Capital: Escoral Jumps: 2 Tech Level: 6 Human Population: 149,000,000 Alien Population: 1,500,000 (mostly Obun and Vorox) Resources: Coal, Copper, Diamonds, Agriculture, Petroleum Cattle, Wood, Dairy Products, Deuterium Exports: Wheat, Olives, Millirice, Barley, Peanuts, Meat, Petroleum, Animal Hides, Chemicals, Weapons, Crafts, Solar Energy Tech, Precious Stones, Wine, Metals Solar System Plane Name Distance from Sun Notes Akasha 0.799 AU Once green and Urthlike Kish 0.935 AU (Chira) moon Desert moon; Lover's moon; al-Malik military base (Rui) moon Solemn moon; Philosopher's moon; al-Malik military base Vector 3.015 AU Some mining; Annunaki ruins; al-Malik military bases; Two underground cities, highly restricted access Shatan 9.235 AU Gas giant; Seven moons; Life exists in upper atmosphere - the floating Chemyluth; Chemyluth are rarely captured and used to make chim sei poison Urum 19.01 AU Anunnaki canals cross its surface; Water and life found near poles; Dead city of Tlanthrun; Another dead city has been found at the sound pole, unexplored Tern 31.66 AU Small, cold, lifeless world; Has one moon Jumpgate 42.5 AU History This world was discovered during the First Republic and originally named Escoral. It was settled by the proto Li Halan family as a mining colony. Kish's Patron Saint is St. Charissa, one of the Prophet's followers. The famous conversation between Zebulon and Prince Lucifer III occurred in the Li Halan gardens on Kish. The first Li Halan ruler was Adriano I, Protector of Kish. He ascended to power in 2525 in a bloodless coup against corporate republican interests. Two other noble families existed at that time - the Verloren and the Tanaka - but the Li Halan defeated and absorbed both of them during the 31st century. Although democratic Parliament exists, it is de facto a tool of the Li Halan and has been since the 32nd century. During the Second Republic, ancestors of the Ishwin Confederacy settled the interior deserts. After the Fall of the Second Republic, the Ishwin Confederacy grew, admitting many escaped serfs and political prisoners. During the 45th century, the Li Halan conquered the Ishwin. They agreed to give a levy of warriors in exchange for status as freemen, an agreement that remains in effect to present times. The Ishwin have been converted to Orthodoxy, but they still incorporate many older traditions into the religion. In the 50th century, there was within House Li Halan a failed traditionalist rebellion to throw out foreign influence from the royal house's court. The House suffered a different sort of failure when Princess Meslissa attempted to produce the longevity drug Lypee-55 on Kish - the Engineers destroyed the research effort in a most spectacular fashion. Prince Flavius only recently came to power during the Emperor Wars. He recently begun work on the Four Revitalizations, including the Jade Canal to connect the desert with the Greenswarth via Escoral. He also recently oversaw the opening of the Jin Academy (Li Halan War College) and the Jiang Academy of Engineering and Allied Sciences. He also lifted the millirice tax, much to the great relief of farmers across the planet. Locations Escoral Escoral is ruled by Prince Flavius himself and is the planetary capital city - the city "of bells and banners". It is home to the planet's main spaceport and agora, as well as housing many Churches, including the Zebulon Cathedral - built by Prince Cardano, it is the third largest cathedral in the Known Worlds. The city is also home to Jade University, the second oldest school on the planet; and the University of Kish, noted for its theology, rhetoric and engineering programs. There is a zoo containing many creatures from Ungavorox. The industrial sector of the city produces weapons, building supplies, refined ores, glassworks and irrigation generators. Many guilds operate here, and there are a large number of Obun and some Vorox. Headquartered in the city is the Jingcha and the Yuan Men. The Celestial City houses the Sing Palace, the primary residence of Prince Flavius. Archbishop Marcion Li Halan rules from Escoral over the metropolitan of Kish, Apshai, Grail, Icon, Midian, Rampart and Ungavorox. (37 million population) Calgirn Ruled by the Countess Bella Ri Chu Li Halan, this region is home to many a fish farm and wool factory. There are many cattle and sheep herders here as well. The Saan clans live nearby, a fierce mountain people with a strong reputation as vicious fighters. Prince Flavius has five regiments (two divisions) of Saan soldiers, which he uses as shock troops. They are famous for night battles, stealth and throat-slitting. The region also is houses a spaceport, as well as a major airport in the city of Cardano. (37 million population) Navaro Mountains This mountain province is ruled by Count Sung. It is mostly a wild area with only scarce settlements, although there are Ore mines and timber farms. (5 million population) Navaro Desert The Navaro desert is the home of the Ishwin Confederacy, consisting of the Wind Clan, Blue Hungh Clan, Omega Clan, Otzovist Clan, and Star Clan. The Ishwin resolve most conflicts with competitive games instead of warfare, although their warriors still have a strong reputation as fierce fighters. Indeed, each clan provides one brigade of warriors to the Prince in exchange for continued autonomy. There is an airport at the city of Daso, which belongs to the Star Clan. (10 million Population) Basquin Desert This desert is famous for its Gushing waters of Hellrock - a spring created by Saint Charissa (one of her five miracles). The spring is reputed to have healing properties. Not surprisingly, the Church and Amaltheans control much land here. The land is covered with olive plantations and is a place for artists, who find inspiriation in the land's deep red and orange sands. (10 million population) The Greenswarth Greenswarth is the chief agricultural zone on the planet, growing millirice, wine, wheat, barley, fruits and vegetables. Indeed, the region is home to some Obun agriculturalists. The city of Oron is the largest city in the region and is a processing center for agricultural goods and home to many artists and singers. Oron also produces cheap weaponry and think machines that are santioned by the Church. The city of Mouh is a fishing town and energy-processing center. It is ruled by the Duchess Meditirina Nu-Gua, cousin to Prince Flavius. The city of Lanweli is famous for its dye production, wool, dairy and beef products, and is ruled by Tang Li Halan. (50 million population) Category:First Republic Worlds Category:Li Halan Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Known Worlds